User blog:Jokester123/Jokester123's Blog
October 11, 2012 Well, this is day one of my Blog. To start, my Blog is going to be all about my progress on my wiki. As far as wikis go, I sorta like what I am doing with this one. I've always been a little selfish and reluctant in opening my Halo Universe Wiki to the public. Still choosing whether it is a good idea or not. What scares me is that if I open my wiki up to the public, what will people think on my story? Will they call it crapy? Will they love it? Will they vandalize it? Well I shouldn't worry too much about vandalism, I can alway protect my pages in the event that this happens. If I do choose to go public, it would have to be after I finish my first Saga. Which takes me to a new topic. Because I have so many new stories and ideas that connect into a universe of its own, there is only one organized way to categorize my universe. I can divide it into different Sagas. I have currently come up with five Sagas in my Universe: Post-War Saga, Reclamation Saga, Rebirth Saga, Human-Confederacy War Saga, and the Second Flood Outbreak. They truly are amazing. For more information on the Sagas, please go ahead visit my User page at User:Jokester123. As far as creating pages go, I have gotten up to 45 pages. Most of those pages have to do with Characters and Ships in my universe. The main articles I have added is Omega VII (Jokester123) , Installation 01 (Jokester123) , and Omicron 15 (Jokester123) . As of now, Omicron 15 (Jokester123) is currently under construction. The storyline for Omicron 15 (Jokester123) begins with Skeleton Squad, a Spartan-IV Squad called down by General Chekov to investigate the glassed colony Harvest. Apparently, Jiralhanae activity has increased around the colony. What Skeleton Squad comes to find out is that the colony isn't in danger. An ambush was set up by General Chekov, an Insurgent spy, and his Insurrectionist fleet to take down the Spartan-IVs. Skeleton Squad makes a desprate escape into Slipspace. Christian-428, the main character, sets the cooridnates somewhere outside of UNSC space unknowingly. They end up sliping out near a Forerunner planet. The UNSC Surreptitious ends up crash to the surface and Skeleton Squad is left alone. Their prowler has been attacked by Sentinels which led them to abandon it. They headed toward the entrance tunnel into the Dyson Sphere. Christian-428 was somehow able to understand what one of the Forerunner glyphs said. He read it as "Grid." When they found no way inside the Sphere, Melinda, the warship AI, had to look specifically for a "Grid." This Grid ended up being a Teleportation Grid which they used to get into the Sphere. When inside, they found a beat up prison used to hold ancient Humans. Skeleton Squad was able to find a terminal and learn what happened at the prison but, they only learned part of the story. The Monitor of the Sphere, 819 Sinister, knows something is different about Christian-428. He concludes that Christian-428 holds the Geas of Pariah. Pariah is an ancient Human who rebelled against the Forerunners and refused to give up the cure. It was speculated that one day, the Human who holds her Geas will come to Omicron 15 and reveal the Flood cure. Pariah doesn't remember the cure but she knows where some scematics to the cure is. It is up to Skeleton Squad to follow in her footsteps and uncover what happened at Omicron 15 and where the cure was transported. Ya, I am having fun working on this page especially. It is a great mixture of mystery, and drama. Signing off: Jacob (talk) 04:28, October 12, 2012 (UTC) October 12, 2012 This is day to of my Blog. So far, I have quite a lot for one day. The first thing I worked on was adding the "Message Wall" setting to everyone's User page. Instead of having to go through a long and painful process of writing on other people's Talk Page, the Message Wall will speed up the process by a lot. I like to think of it as a Facebook type setting where you can instantly go to someone's Wall and leave behind comments and Questions. Other than that and writing my stories, that is really the only change I made to the wiki. For the rest of the day, I spent working on Omicron 15 (Jokester123). Working on this Article has been really fun but also really long. I am hoping to finish up the page by October 18, 2012. What with the distractions of school and chores, it may take a little longer. Still debating whether I should make this Wiki public or not. So far I am leaning toward the "Go ahead and do it!" choice but idk. Category:Blog posts